Team Celebi
Team Celebi was one of the two teams at the halfway point of Total Pokemon the Musical/World Tour. It consisted of; Ninetales, the captain, Hippowdon, Mismagius, Luxray, Cherrim, Uxie, Azelf, Glaceon, Mamoswine, Driftblim, Exploud, Roserade, Drapion, Espeon, Umbreon, Honchkrow, Magmortar, Togetic, Goldeen, Xatu, Dragonite, Flareon, Tropius, Ellamise and Probopass. 25. Hippowdon, was eliminated in Episode 21 Stuck on an Island, putting him in 25th place on his team 24. Umbreon, was eliminated in Episode 25 It's the Circle of Lies, putting him in 24th place on his team 23. Uxie, was eliminated in Episode 26 Phanphy Tamers, putting him in 23rd place on his team 22. Mamoswine, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 1, putting him in 22nd place on his team 21. Driftblim, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 1, putting her in 21st place on her team 20. Dragonite, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 2, putting her in 20th place on her team 19. Xatu, voluntarilly left in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 2, putting him in 19th place on his team 18. Seaking, voluntarilly left in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 2, putting her in 18th place on her team 17. Ellamise, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3, putting her in 17th place on her team 16. Cherrim, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3, putting her in 16th place on her team 15. Tropius, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3, putting him in 15th place on his team 14. Magmortar, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3, putting him in 14th place on his team 13. Probopass, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3, putting him in 13th place on his team 12. Togekiss, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3, putting her in 12th place on her team 11. Luxray, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3, putting him in 11th place on his team 10. Honchkrow, was eliminated in Episode 28 Bermuda Confusion, putting her in 10th place on her team 9. Flareon, was eliminated in Episode 30 The Hula Dancers from Hell, putting her in 9th place on her team 8. Azelf, was eliminated in Episode 31 Feraligatr in the Glades, putting him in 8th place on his team 7. Espeon, was eliminated in Episode 33 Muscles Don't Make the Man, putting her in 7th place on her team 6. Ninetales, was eliminated in Episode 36 The Rattatta and the Celebi, putting her in 6th place on her team 5. Roserade, was eliminated in Episode 46 That's One Hot Contest, putting her in 5th place on her team 4. Mismagius, was eliminated in Episdode 47 Lost in the Crowd, putting her in 4th place on her team 3. Exploud, was eliminated in Episode 48 Come Around for a Bite, putting him in 3rd place on his team 2. Glaceon, was eliminated in Episode 51 Race to the Ray, putting her in 2nd place on her team 1. Drapion, won Total Pokemon World Tour in Episode 52 Oh the Places We Went, I Hope You Remember, putting him in 1st place on his team